


don't cry blue boy

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is upset about not spending his birthday with his family, but finds out that they've been here all along.





	don't cry blue boy

The quiet. The darkness. The coolness. It reminded Lance that he was alone on this day, on this supposely happy day. He rolled over, curling into his blankets, shoving his face into the pillow, hiding the tears. He could hear the others moving about in the rooms next to his, doors sliding open, greetings. He sobbed silently, waiting for someone to knock on the door, hoping someone would notice that he's not up. It never happened. Their footsteps faded. Lance laid in the silence for a few moments, before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, getting out and dressing. He walked towards the mess hall, looking for food. It was empty and while that would usually make him nervous, he hardly noticed. He got himself some of the space goo and sat to eat. The door slid open and Coran walked in. "Good morning, Blue Paladin."

"Morning, Coran." He smiled, before getting his own food. They ate in silence, Lance finishing and putting his dish into the dishwasher.

"Everybody is in the bridge, if you would like to see them." Coran said. Lance nodded, before walking out. The halls were covered in darkness and Lance mentally cursed, feeling the wall for a light switch. He stumbled into the bridge, darkness still heavy. Then the windows lit up, stars sparkling like a million diamonds. He stood in awe, not noticing the figures rushing to his side. Then the bridge lit up.

"Surprise!" A chours of cheers brightened the room. Lance took in the decorations. Blue banners, blue streamers and blue balloons. The others were gathered around a table, with a cake on it. Lance laughed, hiding his face in his hands, hiding his tears. Hands gently touched his, pulling them away. 

"Happy birthday, Lance." Shiro said, hugging him. Hunk joined, pulling everybody into a hug. Lance cried, tears streaming down his face, but a smile was painted on his lips. 

"Thanks guys." Maybe he wasn't so alone, after all. 


End file.
